The technical problem on which the invention is based When laying cables or flexible supply lines in a route-bound manner in space, said cables or flexible supply lines have to be fastened at fixing points. This is done either by fixing means (so-called brackets) on the main structure, said fixing means receiving a cable or flexible supply line, or fixing means which are fitted to the cable or flexible supply line and are connected to the main structure by means of a joining method. Rigid fixing means are usually fitted to cables or flexible supply lines. Said rigid fixing means are fixedly connected in a preliminary assembly process, so that the fixing means are axially rotated during the laying process on account of the route guidance. A separate fixing means is used for each type and situation of joining connection. The fixing means generally have several parts. During laying, the cable or the flexible supply lines have to be rotated into the appropriate joining position by applying force. The stresses introduced in this way continue from joining position to joining position, and adversely affect the laying rate and the accuracy of the route.
1. Prior Art
An attempt is made to follow the route as accurately as possible by axially orienting the fixing means during assembly. This involves a high level of expenditure on assembly and testing and therefore expense. Bearing points are fitted in a separate manufacturing process (injection-molding, shrink-fitting). Furthermore, annular fixing means which can be closed on one side and can freely rotate in the axial direction are mounted. This involves an additional manufacturing step and therefore expense. Changes in the position on the cable or the flexible supply line are associated with a high level of expenditure.